Series of Drabbles
by CookiesNCreamNess
Summary: I'm changing this to a series of drabbles! :) Hope you like it. Mainly contestshipping and ikarishipping.
1. Magic

**Hehe… Just a random drabble I felt like writing. Inspired by the song "Magic" by One Direction :P **

**Please Review! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. **

I have been dating May in secret for a month now. When we announced that we were dating, people said that we were no good together. And that our relationship wasn't going to work out. We "broke up" afterwards, but we secretly met up with each other.

I feel like she's perfect for me. No, I know she's perfect for me. It's like she's cast some spell on me, something about her draws me in. Each time we kiss, my mind goes blank. All I want is the kiss her more. When we kiss, it feels like magic. Everything she does seems like magic.

We've finally decided to tell the world that we're still dating. I don't care if the paparazzi take pictures. I don't care if the whole world finds out. I don't care what they think, as long as I have May.

When I'm with her, I feel content, happy. When I'm not, I feel empty, as if something's missing. She's like the missing puzzle piece. _Magic. _When I'm with her, it feels magical. Everything about her is magical. Her smile. The smile that always makes me melt. _Pure magic. _Her smile, which can make my day. Even when she's feeling down, she still smiles and brings up the spirits of all the people around her.

There were times when we got into arguments and fights, not our bickers or banters, but actual arguments. Sometimes things got serious, and I felt really mad. But soon, I would completely regret it. Yet somehow, we are still together, happy. Why? Why are we together? Why are we like this? Why? There's only one word I can use to describe it. _Magic._

**A/N: How was it? Love it? Hate it? Please Review! :D**


	2. Just The Way You Are

**I'm back! Hehe… Still writing drabbles. This story is inspired by the song "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. Please read and review! =P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

Her eyes make the stars look like they aren't shining. Her sapphire eyes, I could stare into them for ages. Her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She removes her bandana and her hair flows down past her shoulders perfectly. She's beautiful in every single way. I rarely say it out loud, but I think of it every day.

I know that when I compliment her, she won't believe me. It's probably because I tease her all the time. Sometimes, it's sad to think that she doesn't see what I see. When I see a gorgeous, kind, caring… (continues) girl standing in front of me, she sees a plain average person. We're travelling together and every morning she asks me "do I look okay?" I want to say she looks beyond okay. She looks perfect, amazing, wonderful… (continues). But all I do is nod, trying not to break my cool façade. There's not a single thing about her that I would change. She's amazing just the way she is. And when she smiles, it's like the whole world stops.

Her lips, I could kiss them all day if she would let me. I find her laugh angelic, but she hates it. She's beautiful, I hope she knows that. I would never ask her to change, she's perfect. She shouldn't bother asking if she looks okay, because I know she always does.

I love her. I love everything about her. I love her eyes. I love her hair. I love her smile. I love her laugh. I love everything about her. She may be a bit clumsy. So what? She's just being herself. She's amazing just the way she is.

**A/N: Did you like it? I'd love to hear your opinion. Please review! :D**


	3. Wouldn't Change A Thing

**Yay! Another random drabble. I'm just in the mood to write drabbles. I might post them quite often. Wow. I really should be focussing on my other stories (well, story). This is inspired by the song "Wouldn't Change a Thing" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. Hehe… Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.**

I admit I do talk a lot. But being talkative is better than being antisocial. When I talk to you, it seems like you can't hear a word I'm saying. It's like your mind is somewhere far away. Probably thinking about battle strategies. It seems like all you want to do is train your pokemon for an upcoming gym battle. I feel you need to take a break sometimes, and just chill out. Sometimes you make me so frustrated, and I feel like pulling my hair out. You never seem to care about anything I say or do.

You and me. Us. We are together, a couple. We're also travel companions. We travel together, we're always face to face, yet we never see eye to eye. We're opposites. We're like fire and rain, it's like we don't belong with each other, yet something draws us together. Sometimes you can really drive me insane, but I can't stay mad at you, even if I try. We're like Venus and Mars, different stars. We are complete opposites, yet I wouldn't change a thing about us.

You always seem to be saving the day. You're all or nothing. So when you battle, you train really hard. I may find your training methods harsh, but my feelings for you don't change.

I'm always trying to figure out what you're thinking, trying to read your mind. It's really hard to figure out what you're thinking. Your expression is always emotionless. My friends all say you don't have emotions, but I know they're wrong.

We argue on just about anything. When I'm yes, you're no. When I hold on, you let go. We're opposites. We're perfectly imperfect. And I wouldn't change a thing about us. We complete each other.

**A/N: The wifi (I have no idea why people say internet when it's supposed to be wifi) connection on my laptop stuffed up. So I didn't have internet on my laptop today. So I was bored. Wow, my life is about wifi. I'm so sad. Anyways, I was bored so I decided to listen to music and write fanfic. Yay! Please review =P**


End file.
